The Eddie and Charlene chronicles
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Eddie and Charlene are now Married along with the others but the others are as well but they have to compelete there Soundtrack for there movie and The Munkators help out as well and Ian hates thoes rodents so him and Brian and the chipmunks are ontherise
1. Chapter 1

The Eddie and Charlene chronicles

Getting down the First two songs

As Eddie and Charlene Settled down with there kids they were reading the morning paper and drinking there morning coffee there kids all 3 Alice Peter Brittney were all playing with there toys Until Alice started to act up and start to hit on peter and Brittney . " Hey Alice knock off or your going in time out understand" Said 29 year old Eddie Seville . " yes dad" Said Alice . And everything that they learned was from Adam Seville he was Watching Nanny911 and Super nanny mostly on rules and how to Discipline your kid and always different techniques to Implement and they all worked all because they

both learned to follow through sure it was hard at first but they had Obedient Children in the end . " So Honey thanks to our own brother Adam our family couldn't be happier and well we all know how hard it was when we first had these kids man was it nightmare but with Adam's help it was worth it" Said Eddie . " Yea I get your point and I admit even I had a few emotional breakdowns but he was always there for us and helped through the emotional times and thanks to him we now have a happy family and Obedient kids that listen to us so thanks to our brother Adam for helping us and the many ideas and

techniques that helped us a lot and we should pay him and his family a visit sometime now that we feel confident enough to take our kids out in public" Replied Charlene . " Hey I hear you and yea we should hoping that they still live in the same house" Said Eddie as he took a sip of his coffee and reading the morning paper. " Well kids lets get you ready for the day we are taking you to your Uncle Adam and

Aunt Brittany's place so lets go get you dressed" Said Eddie . " Ok Daddy" Said Brittney. As Brittney and her two brothers skipped off and started to get dressed and all waited patiently enough for each one to come out of the bathroom teeth brushed and fully ready for the day Eddie and Charlene also went in and got ready and made sure that the front door was locked . And Eddie waited for Charlene to Buckle there kids in and get in herself . Eddie Started up the car and drove off to Adam and Brittany's house who agreed to not have kids until they were ready and the time was right . As Eddie and Charlene pulled up in Adam and Brittany's Drive way Charlene went to unbuckle the kids who excited enough and glad enough to see Uncle Adam and Aunt Brittany . As Eddie and Charlene rang the door bell 30 year old Adam Seville and 29 year old Brittany Seville went to put on the coffee and Adam went to get the door . " Eddie Charlene Nice to see you come on in I hope what I taught you really worked" Said

Adam . " Oh yes it worked Miracles for us our kids are Obedient enough to know that they do will have Consequences that follow that particular Behavior" Said Eddie and Charlene Nodded in agreement . As the Kids rushed inside the house and Plopped on the couch to watch some quality TV . " You know Charlene somethings never change even for us and I would happen to know" Said Adam . " Yea I know what you mean so you think we could hang out with the kids and chitchat on whats been going on" Asked Charlene ." sure your always welcome in our house whats ours is yours and I just received some goods news from chipmunk studios our official soundtrack is going to be released the same time the

movie is but our bonus tracks CD is also going to be released but the good news is that once its released oh boy are the kids going to be jumping around listening to our Soundtrack and singing to the lyrics to the songs that we covered all we have to do probably head over and cover the lyrics that is if we get the time besides we haven't heard a thing from them since I think I know somethings up though I cant put my finger on it" Said Adam . " Well I do understand where you might be getting at think we should call them?" asked Eddie . " I don't know the only thing that I do know is this Joel and Joe Seville haven't contacted us since the announcement of our Official motion picture soundtrack I think we should call them" Said Adam . " Agreed I brought my cellphone with me just in case should something happen and this is one of those times" Adam got Charlene's Cellphone and Called Chipmunk studios . " Hello ? What is going on , Your serious ok ok just calm down Joel are you saying that you really need us down there ?, Alright we are heading down there right now ok ,ok ,right sure we just need to drop off the kids from Eddie and Charlene and go get the others , Right we are on our way , ok ,ok right Bye" Said Adam as he closed the cellphone and handed it back to Charlene . " Ok we need to drop the kids off at Dave's house and rally the others looks like we have some work to do at the Studio . " Hey kids we need to drop you off at your Grandpa Dave and Grandma Clair on short notice I know you wanna stay here but we have to get to the studio and work on our soundtrack" said Adam . The kids Got up from the couch and turned off the Tv Eddie and Charlene got the Kids Buckled up and drove them over to Dave and Clair's Meanwhile Adam and Brittany got ready to go get the others. "

Alright Britt lets do this" Said Adam . " Right I just hope Alvin and Jill got the same message that we did" Said Brittany . " I hope so or we are going to be late for our recording" Said Adam . As Adam and Brittany piled into there car they drove off to Alvin and Jill's . " Hey Alvin Jill get your butts in gear we need to hit the studio that unless you have some kids we need to drop off "said Adam . " Well we don't but we only have only 1 kid to drop off and he's watching TV right now" Said Jill . " well tell him to get ready he's heading over to Grandpa Dave and Grandma Clair's" Said Adam and so Jack rushed upstairs to get ready for Grandpa Dave and Grandma Clair's visit and he turned downstairs fully dressed teeth brushed hair combed and smelling good . " Alright lets go I hope that Simon Theodore

Jeanette and Eleanor are ready" Said Adam . " don't worry I have a few ways of waking up Simon and Theodore and Jill has a few ways of waking up Jeanette and Eleanor so don't worry about it " said Alvin re assuredly. As Alvin and Jill went to drop off Jack and head for Simon and Jeanetts then Theodore's and Eleanor's they too dropped off there kids and waited for Adam and Brittany to move it and all headed off to the Studio to do the recording . When they got there . There was a bunch of fans

screaming there names and saying that even encouraging them to go for it and really do well in the movie . They all got inside and went right to the recording studio . " Oh you made it right on time we are just about to start your recording glad you all made it sorry that I couldn't call you its these fans they just wouldn't leave so we let them stay outside But only If they don't get to disruptive which is why we also have local police keeping the fans at bay" Said Joe . " right lets get Started" Said Adam . As they walked inside the huge recording studio . " Alright the first song is Bon Jovi its my life so you all ready ?"Asked Joe . " Yea lets do and after this soundtrack we need to get back to our kids and pick them up" Said Brittany "don't worry we are also using live instruments in order to record along with wireless headsets So then lets do it" Said Joel . " Right then show us the way" Said Sheryl . "Sheryl we didn't know if you would show up or not the same with you Paul" Said Charlene "and even Katy and Megan showed up since they sing so well together" Said Eddie . As they got ready for there first song the music Started up and the fist part of the lyrics Started up And Adam Brittany and Alvin Started to sing

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_This aint a song for the broken hearted _

_NO silent prayer for the Faith Departed _

_And I aint gonna Just a face in the crowd _

_your gonna hear my voice _

_when I shout it out loud _

Everyone :_ Its my life and its now or never _

_and I aint gonna live forever _

_I wanna live while i'm alive _

_It's my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie Said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_Its my life _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _This for ones who stood there ground _

_Tommy and Gina Never back down ,_

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck aint even lucky _

_Got to make your own Brakes _

Everyone :_Its my life and its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever _

_I just wanna live while im alive _

_its my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My Frankie Said _

_I did it my way _

_Its my life _

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Its my Life _

Paul really ripped a solo which earned a lot of grins and Smiles

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_Better stand tall when there calling you out _

_Don't bend don't break Baby don't back down _

Everyone : _IT'S my life and its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever _

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Its my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie Said _

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while i'm alive _

_Its my life _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _And its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while i'm alive _

_its my life _

_My Hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Cause its my LIFE _

As the Band finished there first song Joe and Joel were blown away at what they just heard

"Wow you guys Still have it the talent is still there" Said Joe

" What he said I couldn't believe it I just couldn't you guys are amazing" Said Joel . " Thanks remind me and the others for our next song I hope the kids are doing fine" Said Adam .and everyone Nodded in agreement . " Ok you guys you all get a 2 hour break and your next song is Iron man by Black Sabbath" Said Joe . " Right then" Said Brittany . " Wow I can't wait for our next recording once we have all 25 Tracks recorded we are so going to head for home and rest up for our Bonus Tracks trust me on that" Said Jill . " Hey I get your point besides we sounded just Smashing" Said Alvin . " Next time

Alvin when you go to wake me or Jeanette up don't make quite a ruckus we nearly fell out of bed and landed on our own noggins" Said Simon . " Alright I get it geese feels like I'm 18 again" Said Alvin " " Alvin I never said your 18 I'm just giving you a heads up" Replied Simon . " Would you two knock it off we need to focus on getting our soundtrack done and also on our kids" Said Sheryl " Yea your right what were we thinking arguing like that well anyway we should be ready for the next song" Said Simon . " Alright you guys ready ?" Asked Joe . " yea were ready is everyone else" Asked Adam . Everyone Nodded and everyone walked back into the Recording Stage and got ready for the next song . " Alright this one is Iron man by None other than Black sabbath" Said Joel . They both turned everything back on and fired up the Album Parnoied and was ready to record there voices plus make hard copies just in case . " Alright here we go just do good as you did on your first song" Said Joe . "Alright you guys Lets do this" Said Adam . "Hit IT THEODORE!" yelled Alvin

Theodore Started the main beat and so the song started .

Alvin: _I am Iron MAAAAAAAAAN_

Paul and Eddie Started the Intro of the song while Theodore was Still Beating the Base drum then qued it

Adam and Brittany and Alvin :_Has he lost his mind ? Can he see or is he blind _

_can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall _

_Is he alive or dead has he thoughts with in his head we'll just pass him there _

_why should we even care _

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _He was turned to steel _

_in the great magnetic field _

_when it traveled time for the future of mankind _

_Nobody wants him _

_He just stares at the world _

_Planning his vengeance _

_that he will soon unfold _

_Now the time is here_

_for iron man to spread fear_

_Vengeance from the grave _

_kills the people he once saved _

_Nobody wants him _

_they just turn there heads_

_Nobody helps him _

_NOW he has his revenge _

Paul and Eddie just ripped it on the solo Wasting no time

_Heavy boots of lead _

_fills his victims full of dread _

_running as fast as they can _

_Iron man lives AGAIN!_

And so the song ended and Joe and Joel Seville just Clapped there hands like there was not tomorrow

"You guys are amazing well anyway your next song is Walk this way by Aerosmith rest up 2 hours and you'll be called back in to record your next song so do what you need to do" Said Joe . And Joel followed right out . " Hey we are doing good but still it seems some fans want our autographs so I say we give them what they want" Said Adam .

" Yea your right we cant disappoint our fans now can we let

s give them our autographs .As Adam and the others walked out and started to sign autographs the fans were quite happy and no reporters were insight everything went perfect and so the fans left leaving Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Paul Eddie Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl and Charlene just Standing there with Nothing Smiles on there faces and No sign of Ian or Brian and the chipmunks

Life was good and even the Munkators Showed up .

" Hey Adam you guys recording your soundtrack?" Asked 29 year old Micheal ? . " Yea glad you guys could show up we nearly had the fans swarming us but the police were able to hold them off in that time we had enough to Sign some of there autographs but so far we are doing the first four songs but boy are we tired good thing we only get 2 hour breaks come on in its hot out here and we need to stay cool" Said Adam . " Good idea we dropped our kids off with Dave and Claire they said that they can handle our kids and yours and they excited enough to hear your soundtrack and see all of us plus some new people staring in the movie" Said Micheal . " well lets go we are sweating enough as it is with this

fur on" Said Adam . As Micheal Christina Roxanna Julianna and Soron and Max Walked inside they felt a wave of Cool Air hit there faces . They all sat down and talked about what happened mostly in the past. " Dont worry your song You got the touch is on the playlist along with a bunch of others like Bands like Bon jovi Aerosmith Nickle Back Alice cooper adele ACDC Alvin and the chipmunks Huey Lewis and the news Fallout boy Green day Avril Lavgine Kansas Journey Linkin park and Foreigner they are awesome trust me and these are the people that make the magic this is Joe and Joel Seville guys this is Micheal Roxanna Soron Julianna and Christinna and they are known as the Munkators" Said Adam . " Hi you guys I can see you are here to record your song on the Album you know for the movie" Said Joe. " Well yea we are since everything is going quite well for Adam and the chipmunks" Said Soron . " Well its good to know that you guys are not working for Ian or working with Brian and

his Brothers we hate them and yet there songs are good but not good enough to match Adam and the chipmunks and you guys so how many Albums have you made and sold" Asked Joel . " About 20 Billion Albums counting our singles but all n all everything is going well plus we have no clue whats going to happen to us" Said Christinna . " Wow That's a lot of Albums well then your song should be coming up on the list sooner or later you'll just wait oh and we have a sort of food and Drinks just help yourselves" Said Joe . " Well thanks oh and I think the munks are coming to record there song as well Wasn't it The Power of Love" Asked Julianna . " Yea I think so how have you guys been doing I mean you guys have kids and sure we are all married but I think us not having is fine with us it does help us focus on our work more" Christina Said . " Wow thats awesome you know it was right after the battle of the bands and wow the girls won though we should have one it hands down with Rock n roll all night at least it was better than Earth Angel boy was Brian Stupid enough to pick that one and here

come the Munks with The power of love and you guys with You've got the Touch and the girls with So What and here we come right on in with Rock n roll all night though it should have been a tie" Said Theodore . " Yea I totally get the feeling but oh did we all get to do Highway to hell now that is something I could never forget but anyway oh was Ian eating his heart out when he tried to do single laides dressed up as a chipette that is just Crazy but too bad and he's still working with Brian and his brothers though I can't quite put my finger on it why did brian and his Brothers Jason and Ethan still work with Ian dont they hate him and yet they all hate us because we all beat them in that battle of the Bands Competition suckers for taking us on and suckers for choosing the wrong song and suckers for even challenging the Great band of Alvin and the chipmunks but by now they must be choosing a new song for a couple of new concerts though I don't see how they can perform without screwing up ,Hey Adam turn up the volume I wanna find out what's going on oh and its a good thing monicka's here she has to here this " Brian and the chipmunks latest concert was a total Knock you off your rocker and oh man is the crowd ecstatic at the song that they heard and first off they couldn't believe that EX manager Ian Hawke is still working with Brian and the chipmunks they are a growing band through out the world and what will Adam and the chipmunks do along with the Munkators with this Newly rising Band? Only time will tell anyway there is a new movie along with a new soundtrack coming out Adam and the chipmunks : Chip-wrecked along with Adam and the chipmunks Official Motion picture

soundtrack the release date has been set for December 17Th of this year Awesome but anyway back to you Ron" Said Bill . " OH I cant believe this Brain and his Cronies are on the rise this sucks this just sucks I so wanna Strangle the person well mostly Ian and if I'm right then Brian will soon realize that working with Ian wasn't a smart Idea but then again Brian wouldn't wanna hear what I have to say , So then I was thinking that we should you know hang out and chitchat on whats been going on and I wonder what new bands would take off besides us you guys and the munks" Said Paul . " Hmm I don't know but if anything we are going to have Heavy competition when we get back to doing concerts and what not" Said Jeanette . " Yea I get your feeling Jean but we still need to get this Soundtrack Done" Replied Monicka . And so the Two groups waited for the next song to record while Joel and Joe prepared the Recording Stage and repolshed the Instruments


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The arrival of the Munks

As Eddie and Charlene and the others were still talking about the past something caught there eye it was the munks just walking in to get there recording in but at least something did change about them they were wearing there signature colors . " Hey Britt I wanted to ask you this for awhile . Did Alvin and the others ever find a cure for your Lycan or werewolf problem ?" Asked Adam . " Yea they Did and since then I did my very best to make it up to them and yea they all forgave me since that day but what about you can you still control your Vampire and werewolf abilities" Asked Brittany . " Well I

think I can but lets save that for another time anyway I think our next song is coming up and we should be ready to go" Said Adam. As Joe and Joel walked out along with Megan . Megan was also the studio recorder for Adam and the chipmunks while Joe and Joel assisted in what ever she needed help with . " Alright you guys lets head back in and get your next song recorded I think it was Walk this way by Aerosmith right ? Well lets head back on the recording stage and record your 3RD song" Said Megan . As Adam and the others walked Micheal and the others waited and listened for the start of the song to start. Mean while Adam and the others got ready to do a song by Aerosmith . " Alright you guys Lets Nail this song and really give these guys a run for there money" Said Adam . Everyone Nodded and got ready to start the song .

As the Beat Started Theodore picked up and Paul and Eddie and Charlene were ready and so were Sheryl and Katy was also ready

Adam : _Back Stroke lover always hiding neath the covers _

_till I talked to your daddy he say _

Brittany and Alvin :_ He said you aint seen nothing till your down on a muffin_

_then your sure to a changin your ways ,I met a cheerleader who was a real young _

_bleeder .oh the times I could reminsce,cause the best thing cause the best things of lovin _

_between a sister and her cousin always starts with a little kiss Like this _

Everyone got ready for the next part of the song and Katy was up for it .

Katy :_ Seesaw swining with the boys of the school _

_and your feet high up in the air singing hey diddle diddle _

_put your kitty in the middle in the middle of the swing like you didnt care_

_so I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play _

_cause she knew what she was doin and I knowed love was here to stay when she told me to _

Simon Jeanette and Charlene : _walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_just give me a kiss _

_Like this _

Paul and Sheryl : _School girl Classy kinda sassy skirt _

_little skirts kinda way up the knee there was three young ladies _

_in the school gym locker when I noticed they were lookin at me _

_I was the high school looser,never made it with a lady _

_till the boys told me something that I missed _

_then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor _

_so I gave a little kiss Like this _

Katy :_ Seesaw swining with the boys of the school _

_and your feet high up in the air singing hey diddle diddle _

_put your kitty in the middle in the middle of the swing like you didnt care_

_so I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play _

_cause she knew what she was doin When she told me how to walk this way she told me to _

Simon Jeanette and Charlene : _walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_just give me a kiss _

_Like this_

As the group finished up there third song all the needed Adam Alvin and Brittany Nailed the song by Aerosmith thing was though even Megan was Impressed but she didn't have that Snobby attitude praying that they didn't suck checked over the recording and they were great . " Wow your not Joking I m Impressed you guys are great how did you all begin ?" Asked Megan . " Well we started at the battle of the bands competition but anyway had Alvin not shown up the girls would have won either way but maybe I'm quite glad that they did anyway that's how we got to learn about them and even listen to there hit songs like Single ladies Hot n Cold So what and Put your records on but we are going to add some new songs like set fire to the rain and girlfriend now those songs are awesome and since then the

girls have been apart of our band since that competition the song right after Sweet child o mine ?"Asked Adam . " Well the next song after that is Rock Star then The boys and girls of Rock n roll so yea" Replied Megan . " Well well Britt sounds like we have competition and its going to be us against you so don't hold back we all wont" Smirked Adam evilly . " Oh I like the way you think and you know I don't hold back when it comes to Competition you should know back at the battle of the bands" Said Brittany while smirking . "Yea I do you kicked our kessers and I think its time we kick it

once again and this time" Said Adam also smirking . " Alright you guys lets just take a break and have some eats in us we haven't had a whole lot since we got here so lets eat up and oh man it must be hot as an oven out there which is why we need a way to beat the heat and I hope that Dave and the others are doing just good as we are" Said Katy . " I just pray that they are doing ok or better cause inside it feels good fans and the AC cranked but outside it feels like an oven and our cars don't fare any better but anyway lets eat up and drink lots of water we are going to need it" Said Charlene . " Right then lets hit the bottles of water oh man we are going to need a lot of it considering all this singing we have to do for our soundtrack" Complained Brittany . " oh Come on Britt your big girl you can do it" Said Adam sarcastically . She just Glared at him for a second telling him to shut up or you will get it look . " Oh alright fine you win" Said Adam . Brittany just gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear _. _

" when this is over you are going to have a night you or me will never forget so lets just focus on this and stop worrying about the kids" Whispered Brittany . " Sure thing well then good thing you and me got married or you would have been stuck with Alvin and me well I would have been single my whole life" Said Adam . " Yea I know what you mean sure Alvin's a good guy but his schemes always backfire like the time when Alvin put a spider in my locker back on that day oh did I get him back and man was it funny too bad you were in class to see it Alvin was Drenched and we all got a few good laughs and giggles out of it and we all never let Alvin live it down oh did we ever keep laughing and its still funny or when pulled a prank on all of us and wound up with Jeanette's Glasses odd but oh I wanted to get him back and yea it worked" Said Brittany. " Well at least we are all hanging out like when we were kids man that was awesome and still It was time for us to get married its too bad this shocked Dave but even surprised Claire and even Toby was surprised a bit but its time we drink up rest up and chitchat see what happens" Said Adam . " good idea I remember that day we were all in the park Micheal Soron Christinna Julianna and Roxanna along with Luke Emil Angnes and Aleida we were all just talking while having a picnic just enjoying the day then you got something out of your pocket and popped the Question asking me to marry you it was like a dream come true I said yes right when you said me and I just hugged you and kissed you and oh man you tried to break free but you returned everything that I gave you and more you even gave my rear a squeeze you naughty chipmunk you" Said Brittany sweetly . As she Playfully punched Adam in the shoulder and everyone just laughed remember the day it happened . Well we need to drink up and be ready for our next song" Said Simon . " Right then well lets finish up these waters and be ready we are going to need everything that we have and then some" Said Alvin " Alvin's right we need to be ready in case they call us back for doing a GNR song" Said Eleanor . The rest of them only nodded and drank down there Water and Kept drinking down bottled water after bottled water and were ready to go . As Megan and Joe and Joel walked in they noticed that all of the bottled water's were empty . " Well then you all ready to go and get this song done?"Asked Megan . " OH yea are we ever lets do it" Said Paul Cheerfully . As they walked in everything was ready to go . They all took there positions wasting no time at all. Eddie Started the Opening part of the song soon followed by Theodore and Kept going till the first part of the song .

Adam Alvin and Brittany :_ She's Got a smile that seems to me reminds me _

_Reminds me of childhood and memories _

_where everything was fresh as the bright blue skies_

_Now and then I see her face reminds me of that special place_

_And if I stare to long I think I might break down and cry _

Katy :_Woa hoa Sweet child o mine _

_Woa oaa Sweet child o mine _

As Paul and Eddie ripped it and they nailed the Axel Rose part of the song

Theodore and Eleanor : _She's got the of the bluesiest skies _

_As if they thought of rain I hate to look into _

_those eyes and see and ounce of pain _

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place _

_where as a child I'd Hide _

_And pray for the thunder and rain to _

_Quietly pass me by_

Katy :_Woa hoa Sweet child o mine _

_Woa oaa Sweet child o mine_

Paul and Eddie Ripped it once again on the long solo that Axle rose played and they were good

Adam Alvin and Brittany:_Where do we go _

_where do we go now _

_now now now now now now now _

_Sweet child _

_Sweeeet Chillld ooooo miiinnneeee_

As the song Ended Theodore did the exact same-thing as any good Drummer would End it with a double Crash of the Symbols . The Three recorders Came out just running up to the Band members and Hugging there hands and telling what a good job they did . And the Members of Adam and the chipmunks walked back out into the lobby to rest and get some more water into them along with some Sandwich's they were hungry Especially Theodore and Eleanor Everyone else waited for the next song to be ready . " I mean wow not only are we good but I think that this is going to be the best movie since the Sqeakquel" said Adam . " Yea and we tend to agree with you on this if our soundtrack is going to sound good then we all know that Brian and the chipmunks are going to be begging us to let them stay with us but our soundtrack is sounding good so far and we have a long way to go" Said Brittany Cheerfully". " well that good to know anyway we need to get ready for our next song in which only me and Alvin might sing this one unless you know it ?" Asked Adam . " Yea I know some of the lyrics but no problem nickle back huh very interesting I think I have heard of some of his work like the song we are going to sing like rock star and someone that your with , I Can't wait to do The boys and girls of rock n roll its so awesome we haven't done that one in quite a long time since we watched the chipmunk adventure but still I think I know how to do the song and so you guys are going to do a

bunch of guy songs while the rest of us just goes along look Adam we are a band and we should be included on songs like Poison Bed of Nails I was made for loveing you Back in black and songs like that" Said Brittany . " Look I understand where your getting at but listen its not that we arent including you its just well damn I dont know how to put it but here me out Brittany sweeheart I was thinking maybe you and the girls can be included in songs like Poison Bed of nails by Alice cooper I was made

for loving you by KISS back in black by AC/DC Journey Anyway you want it Kansas Carry on my wayward son Greenday Boulevard of broken Dreams and many other songs like that which is why its my fault that I said that really its just that I tend to say things like that at the wrong time and nothing In the world will ever make me stop loving you but I know we do have our fights and yea even though we always make up sooner or later there will be a fight where we get divorced and boom it would be over but today I love you Brittany and I will continue that which is why I was thinking after this I would like to treat you to something Extra special so do you accept my apology ?" Asked Adam. " Well yes I do accept it and what did you have in mind like going to a movie or going to maybe a restaurant or

something like special that your not going to tell me" Said Brittany with a pout . " Oh come on if you keep making that face then it might fall off" Said Adam Teasingly . " you know you are such a tease and I love you for it well actually there are so many things that I love you for like your Jokes the way you make me laugh the way you always make me giggle when you are telling a Joke but all things aside you remind me of Alvin but in a different way but at least you don't cheat on me like he did and the various pranks he pulled on me ugh I hated that but the pranks you pull do get me a little put out with you but you always know how to bring out the best in me" Said Brittany as she playfully punched him in the shoulder .

" So Charlene I was thinking maybe when we get home we could take the kids somewhere and actually Enjoy ourselves with out Constantly having to tell the kids to not run off or get into a fight with each other and what not" Said Eddie . " Yea I get your point but listen I was thinking even though we do let the kids have some fun with each other we should be careful at how much fun cause they to tend to get into fights over toys and who has the remote hmm speaking of which I bet Dave and Claire are having a Ball with our Kids Simon and Jeanette's Theodore and Eleanor's Kids but Adam and Brittany they tend to take it quite slow but Alvin and Jill's Kids oh man are they like Hurricane's that just hit the

house but they do make them Clean it up and put away there toys when they are done playing with them but all n all there kids are fun to babysit when they go out on a date or just hang out somewhere special I love it its awesome and even though I don't tend to agree with Alvin's Decisions sometimes he is right but not all the time and his over the mountain ego frankly he has changed the most and I like it.

The Munkators were also talking of when they are going to go international with there work . And even the Munks are also talking about doing that .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The arrival of Austin

While Everyone was waiting the Heat Died down enough for everyone to breath and relax especially Eddie and Charlene . "Well anyway Honey I was also thinking once we get back we could either take the kids to the pool and hang out there or we could just stay home and watch movies all day what do you think?" Asked Eddie . " Well sounds good to me but I say we watch movies with the kids and let them pick" replied Charlene . " Well I'm going to agree with you on forget the pool and when its bedtime we read them a really good bedtime story like maybe one of Adam's Stories like a chapter out of The Life of a lonely chipmunk I Think we left off on chapter 9" Said Eddie . " Yea your right we were about to start chapter 9 when the kids all fell asleep" Replied Charlene .

" Well your right but anyway oh I think someone's Pulling up" Said Alvin . As Austin got out of his car he could already feel the heat but he made it inside the building known as chipmunk studios mostly a recording company for Chipmunks . " Austin Glad you could make it we thought you would never show" Said Christinna . " Hey and Miss out on doing our signature song Not a chance not a chance on this Earth" Said Austin . " Well Glad you can make it anyway we have a lot of work to do like recording our song for there soundtrack and signing off our new album and hitting the road touring around the world playing for HUGE crowds of people and making Millions" Said Soron . " Well at least I made along with him"Max Said . " Max we are also glad you could make it now our band is whole once more" Said Roxy . " Yea I'm going to agree with Roxy on this" Said Chrissie " Well at least we can hang out like we use to" Said Monicka . Just then Megan Joe and Joel walked in . " Well you guys its time to hit the recording stage again" Said Joe . " Come on we have Plenty of Water for you all tor drink and plenty of Sandwich's to snack on plus some chips soda and Crackers" Said Megan . As Adam and the others walked in they took up there recording instruments and were ready to record once again but this time there doing a NickleBack song .

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I'm through Standing in lines to clubs I can never get in _

_its like the bottom of the nineth and I'm never gonna win ,This life isn't quite the life _

_that I wanted it to be _

Paul : _tell me what you want . _

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_I want a new house on an episode of Cribs and a Bathroom where I can play Baseball in and a King Size Tub for ten Plus me _

Paul : _So how you gonna do it _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I need a credit that's got no limit _

_and a big black jet with a bedroom in it , Gonna join the mile high club at 37,000 feet _

Paul : _Been there done that _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I want a new tour bus full of old guitars _

_and my own Star on the Hollywood Boulevard ,Somewhere between cher _

_and James dean is fine by me _

Paul : _So how you gonna do it _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame _

_gonna cut my hair and change my name _

_Cause we all just wanna be BIG rock stars _

_livin on Hilltop houses Driving fifteen cars _

_The girls come easy and ***** come cheap _

_We'll all stay Skinny cause we just wont eat_

_we'll hang out in the cooliest Bars _

_in the VIP with the movie Stars _

_every gold digger is gonna wind up there_

_every play bunny with her bleach Blond hair _

_Hey hey I wanna be a rock Star _

_hey hey I wanna be a rock Star _

_I wanna be like Elvis without the Tassels _

_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up *********_

_Sign a couple of Autographs so I can eat my meals for free_

Paul : _I'll Have the quesidilla ha ha _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I'm gonna dress My ***_

_with the latest fashion get a front door key to the playboy mansion _

_Gonna date a Centerfold who loves to blow my money for me _

Paul : _so how you gonna do it _

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_'m gonna trade this life for fortune and fame _

_gonna cut my hair and change my name _

_Cause we all just wanna be BIG rock stars _

_livin on Hilltop houses Driving fifteen cars _

_The girls come easy and ***** come cheap _

_We'll all stay Skinny cause we just wont eat_

_we'll hang out in the cooliest Bars _

_in the VIP with the movie Stars _

_every gold digger is gonna wind up there_

_every play bunny with her bleach Blond hair _

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms _

_with the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile _

_Everyone's got a **** Dealer on speed dial_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_

_gonna pop my pills from pez dispenser _

_Get Washed up singers writin all my songs _

_Lip sync them so I don't em wrong _

_Cause we all just wanna be BIG rock stars _

_livin on Hilltop houses Driving fifteen cars _

_The girls come easy and ***** come cheap _

_We'll all stay Skinny cause we just wont eat_

_we'll hang out in the cooliest Bars _

_in the VIP with the movie Stars _

_every gold digger is gonna wind up there_

_every play bunny with her bleach Blond hair _

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms _

_with the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile _

_Everyone's got a **** Dealer on speed dial_

_Well hey hey I wanna be a rock star _

_hey hey I wanna be a rock star _

As the band finished singing the last verse Theodore did a double crash on all symbols while Eddie did a total rip on the guitar while Adam Brittany and Alvin finished the last verse while Eleanor finished with an A chord on the Piano . " Wow you guys are awesome you Nailed it no one ever did a song like that good thing we picked it and wow you guys are really good and you live up to the true names Awesome just Awesome" Said Megan . " Thanks really thanks but anyway whats the next song ?" Asked Adam . " its the boys and girls of rock n roll from the very hit movie The Chipmunk Adventure and its the girls vs the Boys so yea good luck" Said Joe . " Yea good luck your going to need it guys and girls" Said Joel . " anyway there some Bottled waters already here in the recording studio so Drink up your going to need all the energy in order to pull this one off" Said Joe . " Well alright then why don't you open the blinds to the recording stage when we hit it off" Said Adam . " sure thing we can do that" Said Joel . So they all hung out on the recording stage and talked about what ever came to there minds . " And I said to Alvin that we were through and everyone was shocked at what happened What Alvin did was he was going out with another girl and that was it we broke up that day Alvin was

Broken and this was before we graduated and he tried to plead his way back into my life but it didn't work and that was it for us but wrong once again 5 years later we bumped into each other at the mall and our lives were complete or so we thought the others took it out on us but we all settled down and had a good time together and even out young daughter got to meet her uncles and aunts but as time grew she grew up and moved out and had a place of her own and since then we hadent heard from her since but anyway we all moved on we all got married and had our own kids" Said Brittany . " Man wish I was there to see it all the enormous fight between you and Alvin had I been there I think I would have added fuel to the fire but I just don't get it why , why would he do it before graduation but anyway wow raising your own daughter without Alvin now that's gotta suck" Said Adam . " yea but anyway when I met you everything changed it seems that you were able to help raise our daughter before Alvin came back into our lives but still I'm quite Glad I married you , You are the sweetest understanding guy that I have ever met in my entire life" Said Brittany . " Well same to you ,now you Brittany are the most understanding girl that I have ever known in my life it was you who always Brightens up my day though you do have the tendency to chit chat to much about fashion but that's one of the good qauilties that I love about you" Replied Adam . " Well at least everything is set to go anyway you ready for the next song the song that us and the guys did back in the early 80's?" Asked

Brittany . "Yea I think so if I remember the lyrics right then piece of cake it should be easy I just pray that I can keep up with your dancing" Said Adam . " Actually your going on guitar while the rest of us Dance and sing Paul is going to cover the drums while Jill and Charlene is going to cover the Base while some members are going to help as well Roxy and Chrissie is going to cover the Piano and cover the back up and so yea its going to be most of us doing the Singing while the rest of you guys just play right along" Said Brittany smirking . " well alright if that's what you want then I'm down with it" Replied Adam . " Well alright then now that's settled we can move on how were gonna pull this off" said Brittany worriedly . "Don't worry we have this covered" Said Adam smirking . " Well if you say

so" Replied Brittany . " so here's how's its gonna go we start with the first part of the song then you are gonna que up with the guys on the second part then it goes back and forth til the end but at the start your gonna ripp it mostly the same with the solo then Katy is gonna bust in with a nice Saxophone solo following your own guitar solo but Katy is also going to follow you straight threw the third part of the song and even through till the end ok?"Asked Brittany . " Yea no Problem I can do this so how many members are we gonna need from the Munkators ?" Asked Adam . " Well we are going to need Austin Christina Roxanna Julianna and Soron plus we want the others to see how good we really are" Replied Brittany . " Right , Hey Megan can you go get Austin Christina Roxanna Jilanna and Soron for us Please ?" Asked Adam . " Sure no problem be right back" Said Megan . And with that she walked out the door to the main lobby where the others were talking about what ever soon Austin Christina

Roxanna Juilanna and Soron walked in . " So what is it that you need?" Asked Soron . " Well we need you guys to help out with this very song its called the boys and girls of rock n roll by the chipmunks and the chipettes we need you to cover the drums the Piano bass and electric guitars and backup Vocals think you can do that ?" Asked Adam . " Sure we can help you guys out but know one thing we hate being talked down to so don't ever do that again" Sneered Roxy . " Alright no need to get all up in my grill about it I get your point" Said Adam backing down. As everyone got into position Adam Kicked the song off with a rippin solo Soron followed in suit wasting no time Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor were about ready to kick it off

Brittany and the chipettes :_Sun goes down ,I'm just getting _

_i'm heading for the city lights _

_Radio blasting on the way to the club _

_Gonna Rock this town tonight _

_Your living in a mans world _

_they tell us _

_but we aint gonna buy it _

_the things there trying to sell us NOW_

_Cause were the girls of rock n roll _

_(ooooooooh oh!)_

_Yea ere the girls of rock n roll _

_(Rock n roll ol ol ah!) _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _OH YEAH Curtins up _

_and i'm ready to go My guitar's in my hands _

_there's nothing more than i'd rather do _

_Than play in rock n roll band _

_What we have is what we will be given _

_Headed for the top _

_(Don't you know)_

_we'll never stop believing Now _

_Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

_(you'd better believe it yea yea yea)_

_Yea were ,The Boys of Rock n roll_

_(Rock n roll oh!)_

Brittany and the chipettes: _we are the girls we are the girls _

_we are the girls of rock n rolll_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _we are the boys we are the boys_

_we are the boys of Rock n roll _

Adam Busted into a rippen solo Then Katy Ripped in with a Solo of her own While Paul and Eddie followed in suit with the Base Guitars While Chrissie Played a couple of chords herself . Meanwhile the Blinds were opened and the others could hear Adam and the chipmunks and the Munkators Playing the Boys and girls of rock n roll a song that the chipmunks and chipettes did back in the 80's a song from one of there hit movies The chipmunk Adventure a movie that hit world wide. Meanwhile Roxy

Sung a few backup Vocals While Soron did the Keyboard an electric version of the Paino and he played a sweet G chord along with a few A and C chords thrown in Austin Played a Few Beats on the Drums while noticing how the chipmunks and chipettes were singing together they were the Original six that took the world by Storm and had a pretty good fan base until another Band rivaled them and Started to gain popularity after Alvin rescued them from the Clutches of Ian Hawke and that very Band was Brian and the chipmunks so they got out of the music Business and waited for someone to take them on and that was Adam Jill Sheryl Charlene Paul Eddie and Katy they Helped the chipmunks and Chipettes regain there popularity only this time there were more than ready to take on Brian and the chipmunks with there own songs

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

_(ooooh oh oh oh)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

_(Better be believing cause we are)_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

_(Rock n roll )_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

_( Rock n roll rock n roll rock n roll )_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

_( Gonna rock n roll and roll n rock and roll and rock and roll)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

_(Gonna Rock n roll)_

As the song Finished they all heard cheering fellow band members from the Munks and the Munkators and even Joe Joel and Megan they couldn't believe what they just heard they were blown away an old song from the 80's Sung in the year 2011 . " wow you guys are just wow that song from the 80's Who knew that a song like that was written by one of you girls Impressive its a good thing Megan chose that particular one its awesome and i'm sure that It will make a hit in the Movie when we go to Direct it and put you guys up on the Big screen once more along with some new Characters which will make an excellent addition to the Cast" Said Joel .

" Thats great and well yea we still have a long way to go before we can head home and see our kids" Replied Adam . " Well sure we can set that up" Said Megan . " Well that would be Great" Said Brittany . As they All walked out of the recording Stage and out of the recording area they walked into Megan's Office and setup a Video Audio Chat with there Mom and Dad Dave and Claire Seville . " Hello Seville residence Dave Speaking" Said Dave . " Hey Dave Its Adam from Adam and the chipmunks" Replied Adam. " Adam how is the recording going" Asked Claire. " Well its going great we just got 6 Songs done so far how are things with the Kids" Asked Charlene . " well it did get a bit roudy but thanks do Dave he got things Settled anyway we got the kids watching movies to keep them Entertained and they even saw the Trailer for your upcoming Movie I mean its impressive using a song from linkin park It doesn't get any better than that now does it"Said Dave . " Well no but anyway there are two songs for our fellow Bands The power of love and You've got the touch for the Munkators and the Munks you know from West Eastman where we met the girls and even Alvin Saved them from Ian good thing I never met the guy Creeper" Said Adam . " Yea I hear you on that the movie that they are watching is your own Movie and they just love the songs that they

are singing to like Highway to hell Eye of the tiger the power of love Earth Angel (Will you be mine) Rock n roll all night by you guys and a cover of you really got me by your brothers and even So what by the girls and Hot n cold oh man they are just Mimiking the Dance moves that the girls did well anyway its good to hear from you guys and keep up the good work How many songs do you guys have left ?" Asked Claire. " About 19 left so it shouldn't be long till we get back"Said Eddie so when are we going on vacation and we would love to do a Concert there" Said Alvin . " woa woa Settle down Alvin you guys going on vacation not with out Us your not and a concert on a cruise ship not a bad idea well

anyway I will have to make arrangements to get us there and to bring the music equipment in order to set it up and even Clarify it with the Captain to make sure we have the go ahead I see Members of other Bands you told us about like the Munks and even the Munkators both Bands Did excellent in the Battle of the Bands Competition but I'm sure Alvin didn't mind the girls winning did he ? Asked Dave . " Nah Not at all and even the girls couldn't really hate us although they were told to by Ian but oh did Brian and his Brothers hated the girls but still its good to know that they loved us as much as we loved them and we still do but anyway intro's later you have our Kids to attend to" Said Adam and Eddie together . " Right well it was nice talking to you all" Said Dave . As they both hung up Everything was set Straight and so they really had to knock out this Soundtrack .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 someone that your with & You've got the touch

As the others just chilled in the recording section of chipmunk studios Adam Alvin Brittany Simon Jeanette Paul Sheryl Eddie and Charlene and the Others were just hanging out just talking about what ever came to there minds . " So anyway though that was the very song you wrote back in the 80's wow I can't believe it an old song like that making it on to our soundtrack man the kids back at Dave and Claire's place are gonna be so happy when they hear the Completed soundtrack and we can all rest till vacation but anyway this next song should be a breeze to do and we are pulling a Song from The Sqeakquel and songs from other Bands Awesome Lets just hope that everything goes good but I

wonder are we going to do the acting for the movie or are we gonna wait for the new Cast Members to show up and give them a Complete Run down of what is to be Expected" Said Adam . " Well since you put it that way yea I think it would be nice to show them the ropes it wouldn't hurt and after all its worth it in the end so lets not fret over it and try to focus on our next song and yea I wrote that very song back in the 80's before the song I wrote made it to the Big screen for all the kids to listen but I also wanted them to experience what its like when you hear it for the first time in theaters anyway we all went to go check it out and it sounded pretty good they used some of the songs that the guys wrote and some of the songs that me and my sisters wrote so yea we did Colaberate on what songs to use

Alvin suggested Witch Doctor but we went with the Boys and Girls of Rock n roll it sounded like a good song till we tried it out and it was perfect and even the boys liked it well Mostly Alvin Sometimes you have to give Songs like Witch Doctor a rest and let new ones rise and oh boy did the songs Rise they were even made into a Soundtrack and it sold Millions of Copies around the world we made a lot of money which we used to give to Charity and the rest to pay the bills and keep food in the house but yea it worked till Dave opened a Savings account and since then everything Played its run in life" Said Brittany . " Well that explains everything anyway though I'm Glad that Katy is Married to Joel while Megan is Married to Joe and everything turned out alright in the end" Said Adam . " Yea I know right well anyway our Plans for Vacation are coming and they are coming soon so Dave is Taking us while Claire Stays home and Hangs out" Replied Brittany. " Yea I think I follow" Said Adam. " So Charlene Honey I over heard Adam and Britt saying that we are going on Vacation I think it would be a great Idea to leave the kids with Grandma Claire" Said Eddie . " Yea it wouldn't be a bad idea leaving the kids with Claire While Dave takes us on Vacation and we even have a Cruise Concert all Planned at Night on a Cruise ship but its on a Carnival Ship How Awesome is that" Replied Charlene . " Hmm Not to bad and it might be a good idea to get away from the fans mostly the girls they are all over Alvin and

the guys are all over Jill Yikes this is just crazy and even the Press is over us with Questions and even Tabloids are publishing Articles about us that aren't True like Jeanette Getting Pregnant by Simon how stupid and Alvin and Jill Having a Baby first off Not happening and I would know for a fact" Said Eddie . " Oh here comes Megan Joe and Joel" Said Charlene . " Everyone I have some good news our Release Date is set for December 17th of this year plus the same Day as our Soundtrack the Film Department is always welcoming new Actors and Actresses and there is an Interview right after the Movie is released and even a Concert to top it Sponsoring the New Soundtrack Also Being released and even the Bonus Tracks and there is also a CD that goes with the Bonus Tracks its going to feature Tracks for the Chipettes like Single ladies Hot n cold Put your records on Diamond Dolls Girlfriend Set fire to the Rain Girls Just wanna Have fun and So what and this will also be released with the Bonus tracks CD as well so yea that's the good news bad news is that we may not have enough time to get this soundtrack done but I think we can pull it off"Said Megan Sadly. " Well than we need to get this soundtrack done the actual movie is set for December 16th right ? Well then we have all the time we need to get this done" Said Adam . " well than Lets do it ok your song is Someone that your with by NickelBack Peace of Cake" Said Joel . As the all got ready to record and add this song to there already recorded Songs . And Members of the Munkators left till they were needed for the last song . " Alright everyone Ready ?" Asked Megan . " OH yea Bring on the song" Said Adam .

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_I reside in 209 your 208_

_You moved in last Friday night and I just couldn't wait _

_So I tried to call you across the hall to ask you out someday _

_But a Line Formed outside your door and I was way to late _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday _

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake _

_Last night I heard your Key it hit around 4 Am_

_Instead of being out with me you must have been out with him _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

As the song ended No one thought that a Band going by the Name Adam and the chipmunks would pull off yet another fantastic song . " Alright you did your part now its the Munkators turn" Said Megan . As Adam and the others walked in the Munkators got up and Walked inside the recording Department of Chipmunk studios . " Wow I didn't know that you guys had a recording department" Said Micheal . " Well We were working on a way to extend into music and this was the perfect way" Said Megan . " And welcome to Chipmunk studios where all of your music Dreams can really come true" Said Joe Proudly . " Well anyway you ready to get Started" Said Joel . " Oh yea lets so do this" Said Soron .

Micheal : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_YEAH!_

Kenji Daewon and Micheal : _After all is said and Done _

_you never walked you never run _

_you a winner _

_you got the moves you know the streets _

_Break the rules take the heat_

your _Nobodys_ Fool

Micheal : _Your at your best when the going gets tough _

_youve been put to the test but its never enough _

Monicka Christina and Roxanna : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_when all hell's breakin loose _

_you be riding the eye of the storm_

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you never bend you never break _

_you seem to know just what it takes _

_your a fighter _

Micheal : _Its in the Blood its in the will _

_its in the mighty hands of seel _

_When your Standing your ground _

Monicka Christina and Roxanna : _And you never get hit when your backs to the wall _

_Gonna fight to the end and your taking it all _

_You got the touch _

_you got the power _

_When all hells Breaking loose _

_you'll be riding the eye of the storm _

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you know when things get too tough _

_you got the touch _

Micheal : _Your fighting fire with fire _

_you know you got the touch _

_your at your best when the road gets tough _

_you've been put to the test but its never enough _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power !_

As they Ended there song Megan Joe and Joel were Impressed they managed to get three Awesome Bands from West Eastmen High school . " Wow you guys are just as good as Adam and the chipmunks" Said Joe . " Well we are pretty good but not as good as those guys they have talent since they were babies" Said Chrissie . " Yea I get your point well anyway Awesome you guys did great I can't believe that we found real talent unlike that Justin Beiber Kid his Voice is always auto tunned the same with Lady gaga we hate people that have auto tunned voices they just dont belong in the Music world and yet its the same with Hannah Montana and the same with every other pop princess that is trying to make it but you guys are Awesome all of you" Said Megan . " Well thanks but anyway we still need to help knock out this Soundtrack" Said Micheal . " Well that's good to hear anyway I do have something for you ,your own signature Jackets with your own Colors But you also get to work with us Free of Charge that's right we don't issue any contracts what so ever Not only that your record company Liberty Records probably know of us so we also work with them to make sure that your music sounds Good" Said Joe . As the Munkators walked out looking and wearing there Jackets everyone whistled and hooted and said they looked good but the munks were soon to be next for there song was The Power of love .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Continuing the Soundtrack

As the Munkators just finished up there song for the soundtrack . Everyone Congratulated them as the exited the Recording Department of chipmunk studios Not only that they were also Members of chipmunk studios Joel Joe and Megan Also walked out feeling just Blown away but later they went back in and started to Hang out and Talk about whatever . " Wow we were that good but anyway we have a lot to do but still dang we are good" Said Austin . " Yea I know we are that good even with Adam and the others we can't wait to do another Hit song its going to be Awesome Considering that we may have a chance" Said Soron .

" Yea I get what your Meaning soron but still we need to focus on what we are doing" Said Max who walked in getting out of that sun . " Max when did you get here" Asked Roxanna . " When I heard that we were all doing a recording of the Motion picture soundtrack I had to book it over here and see what all the Commotion was about" Said Max . "Well glad your here anyway we just did You've got the touch and even helped them on the Boys and girls of rock n roll so glad you made it and we even have

a jacket just for you" Said Julianna . " Thanks this is Awesome its a good thing that I made it here but anyway though and miss a chance to work with you guys again I would not but anyway though I'm glad I did make it but Still it was pretty hot out there was it" Said Max . " Yea like you can't even Imagine I was hot when we all got here but it cooled down a lot" Said Simon . " Well that's good to know anyway though I think that we should get Started on the next song or do you guys need to rest up ?"Asked Max . " I think we might need to to rest up" Said Kenji . " I agree with my brother" Said Daewon. " Well alright take your time though but I'm ready to get going" Said Max . " Anyway though its a good thing that I made it but still though I saw a lot of fans nearly swarming me just before I got out and even started to head toward chipmunk studios" Said Max . " Yea we all get what your saying our fans Adore us to no end which is why they love our music" Said Roxy . " Oh yea the sure do love us" Said Chrissie . " Not only that they even love us just because we are International Celebrity's" Said

Austin . " Oh no kidding on that they just love us cause of our talent and our Concerts" Said Monicka . " I was thinking that when we do the Chipettes Hit singles think we could cover Friday by Rebecca Black cause I really did hear of that song but official music Video just sucks but when she did a concert it was Awesome she sounded a bit better than the Music Video But still she's pretty good which is why we are going to help the girls Cover this song" Said Julianna . " Well I wouldn't mind having some more girls help cover our own songs plus some from other girl groups" Said Brittany . " Yea Britt it would be so much fun" Said Jeanette . " I wouldn't mind at all it would be a fun experience doing something like this" Said Eleanor. " Well of course we would love to help you , sorry guys but this Hit Singles CD is also going to be released with the Bonus Tracks CD but the songs we are going to do are only for girls only sorry it has to be that way" Said Julianna . " We understand we can't Hog all the

glory" Said Micheal . " Yea I think its time that you girls have the spotlight when it comes to recording" Said Adam . " Yea we already know its time to let the girls shine and see what they can do" Said Eddie . " I'm glad you Understand guys thanks , but remember we always share the spotlight even when we are on stage" Said Jill . " Well anyway don't we have a song to do I think it was In the end right ?" Asked Adam . " Yea it was and its for Adam and the chipmunks" Said Megan. " Right then Lets do it" Said Eddie . "Only we are going to need Simon as a Rapper to cover some if not all of the Lyrics" Said Alvin . " Well alright I think I can pull this off can't be to hard can it ?" Asked Simon . " Nah It can't be anyway though lets head inside and get this next song Done" Said Adam . As they all walked inside the recording department of chipmunk Studios they all got ready to Record .

Adam : _It starts with one_

Simon :_one thing I don't know why _

_it doesnt even matter how hard you try _

_keep that in mind I designed this ryme to _

_Explain in due time _

Adam : _All I know _

Simon : _Time is Valuable thing _

_watch it fly by as the Pendulum swings_

_watch it count down to the end of the day_

_the clock ticks life away _

Adam : _Its so Unreal_

Simon : _Didn't look out below_

_Watch time go right out the window_

_trying to hold on but didn't even know _

_Wasting it all just to _

Adam : _Watch you ___

Simon : _I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart what it ment to me will eventually be a memory of a time I _

Alvin and Brittany : Tried_ so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

Simon : _one thing I don't know why _

_it doesnt even matter how hard you try _

_keep that in mind I designed this ryme to _

_Remind myself of _

Adam : _How I tried so hard _

Simon : _In spite of the way Mocking me _

_Acting like I was part of your Property _

_Remembering of all the times you fought with me _

_I'm surprised it got _

Adam : _So hard _

Simon : _Things arent the way the were before you wouldn't recognize me anymore _

_not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me _

Adam : _In the ___

Simon : _You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it ment to me will eventually be a Memory of a time when I _

Alvin and Brittany : Tried_ so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

_I've put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_for all this there's something you should know _

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_for all this there's something you should know _

_I _Tried_ so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

As Eleanor Finished up with an A a C and a B chord just to finish off the song Theodore did a Crash on the Symbols to End it .Joe Joel and Megan were Astounded at what they just heard Not only was Simon good He knew they Lyrics even before the Sqeakquel was Released ." Wow you guys will always be great even you Simon just rapping away dang I never seen someone as good as you" Said Joe . " I know even I'm that good trust me on that" Replied Simon . As they all walked out to catch there Breath everyone Congratulated them on a really good song .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Continuing the soundtrack part II

As Adam and the others got ready to do not just one but two songs in there soundtrack. " So everyone ready to cover two songs?" Asked Joe . " Well yea and we even watched the interdemsional TV and tuned into Munks Tonight ! And we caught an episode of Adam being on TV but this Brittany different from me was all over him making a different Alvin Mad as hell and apparently got Alvin mad enough that he wanted to Murder him but not before James Intervened Thankfully though but oh boy what this Brittany did made him be a little shy but anyway the episode Ended with Brittany not me Making Alvin Do something very Naughty off camera though I have no clue as to what I guess we will find out though" Said Brittany . " Good thing that you guys locked on to my signal I didn't want to imagine seeing as to how the Other Brittany would make the other Alvin do hey quick question you guys still have the Coordinates to the 80's Universe?" Asked Adam . " Yea I think we still do and we all have to appear on Ask Simon which we have no clue as to when its going to get a new episode out but yea we still have the coordinates and there even pointed out to the studio of Ask Simon too bad no one else knows about it" Said Jill

" Excellent but not only that we even have a means or transportation to the Studio of Ask Simon which is Awesome but it seems that the studio audience only wants to see us which is fine however anyway though we are pretty good not to mention that we don't suck unlike Brian and the chipmunks or even Older chipmunk bands but anyway we have two songs to do and sure we can pull this off Unlike Brian and his Band we only release Soundtrack Based Albums but like you said we need to use all of the tracks as possible during the movie and its a piece of cake" Said Eddie . " Yea I tend to agree with my husband" Replied Charlene .

"Well we had better head back and get ready to record a song by Journey" Said Paul

Adam and Brittany : _Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam : _She loves to laugh _

_she loves to sing _

_she does everything _

_She loves to move _

_she loves to groove _

_She loves the lovin things _

_Ooh all night all night_

_Ooh all night all night _

_So hold tight hold tight _

_Ooh Baby hold on tight _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam : _I was alone , I never knew _

_What good love could do _

_Ooh we touched and we sang _

_About the lovin things _

_Ooh all night all night_

_Ooh all night all night _

_So hold tight hold tight _

_Ooh Baby hold on tight _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Paul Just Rip's into a really good solo And Katy was on the Keyboard just playing away not even knowing what is going on Eleanor Notices that Katy is Sharply Focused and She Joins in with her while Both Chipettes were playing there hearts out Theodore is Still Staying on beat While Simon and Jeanette are doing there best to keep up and not fall behind Eddie is Also just Ripping A good Solo and not even Caring Either but Really Busting a couple of Solo's Jill and Sheryl . She is Also following Simon and Jeanette while Jill is Just playing chords Left and right not missing a single note .

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _She said hold on _

_hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on _

_hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on Baby _

Paul and Jill just Bust into another Solo Meanwhile Megan Joe and Joel Notice that the Band is on sharp focus and even doing there best not to fall behind.

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam and Brittany : _Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

As they finished Playing Paul and Jill Busted an Ending Solo while Theodore Katy and Eleanor Also Busted and Ending as well the same with Sheryl Simon and Jeanette and the song Ended Beautifully .

" Wow you guys Did great as always anyway You guys rest up and the next song is by Kansas so get ready for that one" Said Megan as they walked out . " Well I can say this At least we can have time to ourselves and not have to worry about our kids running and breaking stuff like crazy" Said Alvin . " yea I tend to agree with you I just hope that everyone is doing fine over at Dave and Clair's Place but the funny thing is though we get to Star in chip wrecked and we all know its going to turn out well" Replied Jill . As everyone Settled Down Theodore and Eleanor Talked about Cooking while Simon and Jeanette Talked about science and what not Alvin and Jill just hung out and talked about the Past Eddie and Charlene Talked about the Future of there Kids while Paul and Sheryl just hung out but they were way to shy to even admit there feelings for each other . Adam and Brittany just Started talking about fashion and Katy just Listened to the Calmness of the Studio just thinking to herself not even caring what the others were talking about. _Wow who could guess that I would be working with the other bands like the Munkators and most possibly the Munks this is way to awesome to even pass up but at least I get to know the others better Wait? What am I saying how is anyone going to love me I have to stay focused I just have to its the only way I can make it in life besides Joe Joel and Megan are the ones helping us with our Soundtrack so I can't be falling for either Joe or Joel its impossible but at least i do Enjoy music so much Katy just get a hold of yourself even if some Hunk of a guy just Strolls through the door I doubt he would ask you out besides you never knew love thanks to your former family all they did was teach you how to abuse your love so check no on that and the same thing with with with wit- Well is that Micheal he must be the one I wonder …... nah not a chance on this earth but then again nope I can't man I'm to nervous to even think about such things oh Drat this isn't going to work I just have to focus on my work which is writing songs for the Band and help them out as much as I can without getting Distracted but still who would even ask me out every hot guy tried to ask me out and failed since I was enrolled into WestEastman high School and its been awesome since I have made __some friends but thanks to Brian and his Brothers its been nearly Impossible oh what's a girl to do Damn he must be returning from the restroom Katy don't think such thoughts you need to keep your mind focused _Thought Katy. And they got ready for the next song .

Katy : _Carry on my wayward son _

_there be peiece when your done _

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_dont you cry no more _

Adam : _Once I rose above the noise and confusion _

_Just to Glimpse beyond the Illusion _

_I was soaring ever higher _

_but I flew too High _

Alvin and Brittany : _Though my Eyes I could still see I was a Blind man _

_Though my mind could think I was a mad man _

_I hear voices when I'm dreaming _

_I can hear them say _

Simon and Jeanette : _Masquerading As a man with a reason _

_My charade was the event of the Season _

_And If I claim to be a wise man , well _

_it surely means that I don't know _

Theodore and Eleanor : _On a Sea of moving emotion _

_Tossed about I am like a Boat on the Ocean _

_I set a course for the winds of fortune _

_but I hear the voices say _

Paul and Sheryl : _Carry on you'll always remember _

_carry on Nothing Equals the Splendor _

_The Center lights around your Vanity _

Katy and Adam : _Carry on my wayward son _

_there be piece when your done _

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_don't you cry (Don't you cry no MORE!)_

As the Song Ended Everyone had a part to sing and play in the song but Megan Joe and Joel were Clapping Endlessly but to there notice everything was set to go and so far the recording went Smoothly and without any problems at all .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Continuing the soundtrack part III

As the Band members of Adam and the chipmunks were just taking a Break Only Megan came into the recording department to tell them that the girls need to do a song of there own . "Girls I think its time that you need to do a song of your own sorry guys but this time the girls need to do a song and its known as Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne , So guys I need you to leave that way I can get the other girls in here to pull it off" Said Megan Calmly . " Sure but think we can listen through the speakers but turned up to Mid level" Asked Adam . " Sure I can do that for you guys" Said megan . As they Left which only left the girls . Joe and Joel went to go get Christinna Roxy Emil Angnes and Aleida to do Girlfriend . Those girls All got right in and Brittany and Jill Took it away

Brittany and Jill :_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Chrstinna Roxy Monicka and Katy :_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Jeanette Eleanor Sheryl Charlene and Emil : _She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Brittany and Jill :_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Emil Serenity Aleida and Angnes and Jill : _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

Jeanette Eleanor Sheryl Charlene and Emil : _She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Brittany and Jill :_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Charlene Jeanette and Katy : _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

Brittany and Jill :_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_HEY HEY !_

As the Girls From all three Bands finished up the song Megan Joe and Joel were Blown away at how good they all sounded . " you guys are Amazing I just can't believe it wow we already know the guys love it" Said Megan excitedly. " Well thats good to know anyway lets head out" Said Brittany . As they headed out of the recording department of chipmunk studios they noticed something different about the guys they were just as happy as can be for there counterparts mostly Eddie and Charlene . " Wow Charlene you were Fantastic" Said Joe . " Well thanks I thought I could do my best" Replied Charlene . So the Guys walked Back inside the recording Department and Waited to do the next song after the girls rested and got some Water in them they were ready to do the next song . " Alright you guys the next song is Livin on a prayer by Bon Jovi anyway when ever your ready we can begin the recording" Said Megan . " Alright you guys you ready" Asked Adam . " Yea lets do this" said Simon . "Yea we can

do this" Said Charlene . " Well no problem" Said Eleanor . "Same here" Said Theodore . " Count me in" Said Jeanette and Simon in unison. " Hey don't forget me" Said Alvin proudly . " Well you can't have a band with out us girls " Said Sheryl . " yea what she said " Said Katy " you can't have a Band with out Alvin and the chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes cause we are the Base of your Band we makeup the foundation of Adam and the chipmunks"said Brittany . " Well Alright then lets DO THIS HIT IT THEODORE

As Theodore Started to bang on the drums Adam Starts to sing

Adam : _Once upon a time _

_Not so long ago_

Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy used to work on the docks _

_Union's been on strike _

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _

_Gina works the diner all day _

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _

_For love - for love _

Sheryl and Eddie : _She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got _

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

Simon Paul Theodore Eleanor and Katy : _We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy got his six string in hock _

_Now he's holding in what he used _

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _

_Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_We've got to hold on ready or not _

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

As the Song Ended Megan Joe and Joel were Clapping and cheering and they both came out running and telling them that they were great . " Wow once again you rocked this recording studio like you were at a concert just Awesome" Said Joe . " Yea you guys are Just Great when together and when separated which is why we are doing two more CD's but short ones like Bonus Tracks and the Chipettes Hit Singles they will also be released along with the soundtrack" Said Joel . " Well anyway your next song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day its Great" Said Megan . " Well than Lets Crack this song wide open" Said Adam .

Adam Alvin and Brittany :_ I_ _walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walkin down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_And know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone _

As the Song Ended Megan Joe and Joel were Blown away at how the Band Adam and the chipmunks Did it they only have 11 more songs to cover .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Continuing the soundtrack part IV and Ending the soundtrack

As the Band took a good long rest they were drinking Bottles of water the Temp's Dipped into the low 80's but risen right back into the 90's and hung there . Meanwhile Eddie and the rest of the Band were getting ready to do another song this time one by KISS . " Oh Boy this is gonna be Slamming a song by Kiss one of the Famous Bands of all time now this will have our fans just going crazy over our Album but little do they know that the rest of us are going to do a 3 CD release counting our soundtrack a Bonus Tracks and the Chipettes Hit Singles CD to right along with it" Said Brittany . " Yea now that is gonna be Awesome I can't wait for your Hit Singles CD to really sell like hot cakes and you would know your songs got featured on the Sqeakquel soundtrack well along with the songs done by the guys" Said Adam . " Well that's True and I didn't even mind at all so then what song are we doing"

Asked Eleanor . " WE are doing I was made for Loving you by the Famous Band Kiss" Said Eddie . " Awesome I always wanted to do that song for awhile now I hope our kids are gonna be Stunned when we give them a 3 CD Album but little does the rest of the Chipmunk MultiVerse that they to can also transport here and even check it out" Said Sheryl . " Thats right only it will be converted to there time" Said Simon . " I tend to agree on that one" Said Jill . " Yes that should be fun converting over 1 million Albums to each Chipmunk Universe" Said Jeanette . " I wouldn't worry about that Jean we have it all covered" Said Alvin . " Uh right well then Lets get these songs done and knocked out of the way" Said Charlene . " Right then" Said Katy Proudly .

As Megan Joe and Joel Seville Walked inside and was ready to record Adam and the chipmunks doing a song by kiss

As the Band Started to play Theodore Hit it hard on the Drums followed by the others in suit and Alvin and Simon Did the Opening Part followed by Paul and Charlene

Adam :_ Tonight I wanna give it all to you_

_In the darkness_

_There's so much I wanna do_

_And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet_

_'Cause girl, I was made for you_

_And girl, you were made for me_

Brittany and Katy :_ I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

Adam :_ Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes_

_Feel the magic_

_There's something that drives me wild_

_And tonight, we're gonna make it all come true_

_'Cause girl, you were made for me_

_And girl, I was made for you_

Brittany and Katy :_I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_I was made for lovin' you, baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can give it all to you, baby_

_Can you give it all to me_

_I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_I was made_

_You were made_

_And I can't get enough_

_No I can't get enough ._

_I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

As the Song ended everyone was gearing up for the next song This Time Alvin and Adam were going to do this one

Adam : _Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _

_I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison, oh no _

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

The Band was gearing up for another song this time done by Alice cooper from the hit Album Trash

Brittany : _I love the way you hurt me. _

_My tears your wine. _

_Your thoughts would draw my plan for a cruise in vain. _

_Like talons in the pale moon shine above us. _

_My gained pleasure in pain is slowly vanished when _

_you sink deeper and deeper into a void you are venomous love. _

Simon and Jeanette : _Yeah, we're gonna fight _

_We do it every night _

_Baby, when you scratch _

_You know I'm gonna bite _

_You can make me die _

_I can make you cry _

_Opposites attract _

_That's the reason why _

_No one else could make you feel _

_Like I do, I do, I do _

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do, baby _

_Our love is a bed of nails _

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails _

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_First we're gonna kiss _

_then we're gonna say _

_Dirty little words _

_Only lovers say _

_Rockin' through the night _

_Rollin' on the floor _

_When they hear us screamin' _

_They'll be breakin' down the door _

_No one else could make you feel _

_Like I do, I do, I do _

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do, baby _

_Our love is a bed of nails _

_Love hurts good on a bed on nails _

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_Bed of nails, bed of nails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow _

_Gonna drive you like a hammer _

_Baby, put me in your slammer, oh yeah _

_No one else could make you feel _

_Like I do, I do, I do _

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do, baby _

_Our love is a bed of nails _

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails _

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_Bed of nails, get on my bed of nails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow _

_Gonna drive you like a hammer _

_Baby, put me in your slammer, oh yeah _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

This Time it was Alvin's Turn to take the Lead Singer Position followed by Adam and Brittany .

Alvin : _Revvin' up your engine _

_Listen to her howlin' roar _

_Metal under tension _

_Beggin' you to touch and go _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Ride into the Danger Zone _

_Headin' into twilight _

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight _

_She got you jumpin' off the track _

_And shovin' into overdrive_

Adam and Brittany :_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_I'll take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_You'll never say hello to you _

_Until you get it on the red line overload _

_You'll never know what you can do _

_Until you get it up as high as you can go _

_Out along the edges _

_Always where I burn to be _

_The further on the edge _

_The hotter the intensity _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Gonna take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

After that song this time it was the girls turn to take the mic followed by Jill and Charlene

Brittany Jill and Charlene : _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

Katy and Sheryl :_ But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you're here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watch it pour as I touch your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time_

_The last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn _

After the Last song Ended it was the Munks turn to do there song

Luke : _Power of love is a Curious thing _

_make a one man wheep make another man sing _

_Change a Hawk to a little white dove _

_More than a feeling thats the power of love _

Aleida : _Thougher than Dimaonds ,Rich like cream _

_Stronger and Harder than a bad girls dream _

_Make a bad one good make a wrong right _

_Power of love that keeps you home at night . _

Luke Aleida Emil and Angnes : _You dont need money Dont take fame _

_Dont need a credit card to ride this train _

_It's Strong and its Sudden and its Cruel sometimes _

_but it Might Just save your life _

_Thats the Power of love _

_Thats the power of love _

Emil and Angnes : _First time you feel it it might make you sad _

_next time you feel it might make you mad _

_But you'll be Glad baby when you've found _

_Thats the power makes the world go around ._

Luke Emil Angnes and Aleida : _And it dont take money Dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes _

_but it might just save your life _

Luke : _They Say that all in love is fair _

_yea but you dont care _

_but you'll know what to do _

_When it gets hold of you _

_And with alittle Help from above _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Can you Feel it ? _

_Hmmmm . _

As Angnes just busted into a really ripping Solo everyone just followed in suit

Luke Angnes Emil and Aleida : _and it dont take money and it dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_Tougher than Diamonds and Stronger than Steel _

_You wont feel nothing till you feel _

_You feel the power just feel the power of love _

_Thats the Power thats power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Feel the poooooooower of love _

_And now it was Alvin's turn to do the Number one song Bad day_

Alvin : _Where is the moment we needed the most _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_they tell me your blue skies fade to gray _

_they tell me your passions gone away _

_and I don't need no carryin on _

_You stand in the line just hit a new low _

_your faking a smile with the coffee you go _

_you tell me your life's been way off line _

_your falling to pieces every time _

_and i don't need no carryin' on _

_Because you had a bad day _

_your taking one down _

_you sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_you say you don't know _

_you tell me don't lie _

_you work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a Bad day _

_the camera don't lie _

_Your coming back down _

_and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_Oh you had a Bad day _

_Will you need a blue sky holiday ? _

_the point is they laugh at what you say _

_and I don't need no carryin on _

_you had a bad day _

_your taking one down _

_you sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_you say you don't know _

_you tell me don't lie _

_you work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a Bad day _

_the camera don't lie _

_Your coming back down _

_and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_Oh you had a Bad day _

_Ooh a Holiday _

_Sometimes the system goes in a blink _

_and the whole thing turns out wrong _

_you might not make it back you know _

_And I'm not wrong _

_So where is the passion _

_when you need it the most _

_Oh you and i _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_cause you had a bad day _

_your taking one down _

_you sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_you say you don't know _

_you tell me don't lie _

_you work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a Bad day _

_the camera don't lie _

_Your coming back down _

_and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You've seen what you like _

_and how does it feel for one more time ? _

_you had a bad day _

_you had a bad day _

Adam : _Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week._

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum._

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song._

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name._

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round, _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round, _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

_Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans._

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We were sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round, _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_(Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_(Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_(Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_(Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_(Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_(Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

As the band Rested up and Geared up for the next song in the soundtrack

Brittany :_ Back in black _

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back [I bet you know I'm...]_

_Yes, I'm let loose _

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I've been looking at the sky _

_'Cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Abusin' every one of them and running wild_

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore Paul and Eddie : _'Cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_(Well) I'm back in black _

_Yes, I'm back in black_

_Back in the back _

_Of a Cadillac_

_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_

_Yes, I'm in a bang _

_With a gang_

_They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_

_Cause I'm back on the track _

_And I'm beatin' the flack_

_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

_So look at me now_

_I'm just makin' my play_

_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well I'm back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black_

_hooo yeah_

_Ohh yeah_

_Yes I am_

_Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah_

_Back in now_

_Well I'm back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back_

_Back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black_

_Out of the sight_

As the band took a long rest they were looking worn out but not Completely The Munks and Munkators came inside and decided to wait for Adam and the chipmunks to catch there Breath . Once they had some water down them they were all set for the Last song . " Alright you guys this Last song was the first one done in the movie our movie we did this song along side the Kinks if you guys heard of them but this song was Done by Van Halen a Band that really kicked it hard and we plan to Kick it Harder than ever before which is why all of us are going to be recorded at once doing a song like this so then Lets do it" Said Adam .

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Adam Brittany and Eleanor : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Girl, you really got me now,_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

Luke Angnes Emil and Aleida : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Yeah!)_

_You really got me_

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Jeanette Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy : _Come on! Please, don't ever let me be,_

_I only wanna be by your side._

_Come on Girl!_

_Please, don't ever let me be,_

_I only wanna be by your side._

Luke Angnes Emil and Aleida : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Yeah!)_

_You really got me_

_Ohhhh..._

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Micheal Chrissie Roxy Monicka Daewon Kenji and Soron :_Girl,you really got me now._

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Girl, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

Adam Paul Eddie Katy Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh Girl,you really got me now._

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, Yeah._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me_

_Whoa!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

As the Final Song of the Soundtrack Ended Megan Joe and Joel all Just Saying Congratulations that this first 3 Band Album will Sell Like hot cakes but there is a Bonus Tracks which is only ten tracks then the girls have to do there hit singles CD which will also sell like hot cakes but then again who knows


End file.
